


Things You Said Through Your Teeth

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Tumblr Mini Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: An argument leads to some much needed honestly between Stiles and Theo.





	Things You Said Through Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, who wanted "things you said through your teeth" from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/182722823713/send-me-a-pairing-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write) of prompts.

“You’re such a bastard,” Stiles hisses through his teeth. He shoves Theo in the chest, but it has none of the anger and revulsion that used to come with the action, and they both know it.

Theo has let him pretend. Pretend that he still hates him, and wants nothing to do with him. Though they both know better by now.

“I fucking hate you.”

Theo doesn’t need supernatural hearing to pick up on the lie. He gives Stiles a wry smile, and grabs his wrists before Stiles can land another shove. He quickly flips their positions, and pins Stiles to the wall.

Stiles’ heart speeds up, but it’s not from fear. Theo leans in close to his ear and speaks lowly, “No, you don’t.”

“I do,” Stiles tries weakly.

Theo runs his nose along Stiles’ neck and smiles. “You really don’t.”

Stiles fights to free his hands, and Theo lets him. But he doesn’t move back. When Stiles’ hands land on his chest, it’s not to push him away. He fists his hands into Theo’s shirt and pulls him closer.

“What do you want me to say Theo?”

Theo pulls back, looking him dead on. “The truth. Be honest with me, or with yourself. Either way just admit what you want.”

“You really want to know what I want?” Stiles asks him. Theo nods, and Stiles smirks. “This.”

He uses his hold on Theo’s shirt to pull him in for a hard kiss. His lips are unrelenting as they move against his. Theo gives as good as he’s getting. His arms wrap around Stiles, and he pulls him closer. Stiles’ hands leave his shirt as one moves up to the back of Theo’s head, fisting in his hair, and the other slams down on the wall neck to his head.

When they pull back, they’re both panting against each other’s lips. Theo’s feeling dizzy, and Stiles isn’t looking any better.

Theo goes to kiss him again but Stiles shakes his head, “Wait. I need to say something.”

Theo leans his head against the wall, and looks down at him, “Okay.”

“I don’t hate you,” Stiles admits. “I care about you, and that scares the hell out of me.”

“I know,” Theo says, his voice soft. “This whole caring thing is new for me too.”

“But you do?”

Theo nods, “Yeah I do.”

Stiles stares at him, his eyes moving between Theo’s, assessing him for any hint of dishonesty. “I believe you.”

Those three words coming from Stiles mean more than he can say. He thinks Stiles must get it, because he gives him a tired smile and leans in close. “Don’t make me regret this, Theo.”

“I won’t.”

“Good,” Stiles kisses him quickly. He pulls back enough for Theo to see his eyes. “Because if you do I will make whatever hell you were in before feel like a vacation.”

Theo believes him. If he’s honest with himself, he’d probably let him.

Stiles kisses him again, softer than before. He knows the conversation isn’t over. They still have a lot to talk about. But for now, they can both have this moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
